My heart beats for love
by rosie-sky
Summary: "There's something I have to tell you." Alejandro muttered between the kiss. Gwen pulled away and rested her forehead on his. "Please, don't say it." "No I'm going to say it. I love you." Pairing-Alejandro/Gwen


Disclaimer- I don't own Total Drama or its characters. I wish I did. I do own the plot.

Note- Something I wrote for my friend who loves the Gwen/Alejandro couple as much as I do. I hope whoever reads this likes it. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Please no flames. Sorry for the title.

Pairings-Gwen/Alejandro Mentioned-Duncan/Gwen.

* * *

Alejandro's hands made their way up Gwen's shirt. His lips left hers and he began to trail kisses up and down her neck, occasionally sucking on the sensitive flesh on the junction between her shoulder and neck. The goth mentally cursed at him knowing that it would no doubt leave a mark, which might expose their 'secret' relationship. But she quickly forgot about it when his lips meet anther sensitive part on her neck. She arched forward, moaning his name. The Latino smirked against her neck, and pulled away. He heard her groan in disappointment. She placed her hands on his chest and began trailing her fingers down his chest slowly and began to unbutton his shirt. He grabbed her hand, with caused her to look up at him.

"What are you doing?" Alejandro asked her.

"Getting even for earlier. Why'd you stop?" she asked him. Alejandro took her hand and kissed it.

"I wasn't sure how far you wanted to go. I don't want to rush you into something you may regret."

"You think too much." Gwen told him.

"I'm being serious. Are you sure you want to do this?" The Latino asked her.

The pretty goth just nodded in response and returned to her earlier task of removing his shirt.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Look whose catching on." She teased. She managed to unbutton his shirt and removed it throwing it somewhere behind her. She smiled at him.

"That's better," Gwen told him as she leaned in and kissed his cheek, "don't you think?" She then went to kiss the back of his neck which she knew was a major weak point of his. She smirked victoriously when he let out a groan. She then moved her lips to his ears and whispered something in his ear.

"I love it when you lose control."

"You are a tease, you know that."

"And that's why you like me." The goth responded.

"But before we continue, I have to ask you again, mi almendra, are you sure you want to do this?"

She sighed and bit her lip, which she did whenever she was thinking. Moments later she looked him straight in the eye and nodded.

"I have to ask, please don't take this the wrong way. Have you ever had sex before?"

"No." Gwen answered honestly. There was no point in lying. But that didn't stop her check from turning a light shade of pink. Alejandro watched as she bit her lip again. Lifting her chin so she could look at him.

"There's no need to be embarrassed about. I am shocked with your answer though."

"Why? You believe that Goths are easy?"

"Not at all. It's that Duncan was your ex. And he is rather physical."

"Oh." Gwen muttered. He stared at her intensely. When their relationship had first begun, it was just a physical relationship. The goth was scared of getting emotionally attached and hurt again, and he didn't want to be in a committed relationship. Which is why they kept it secret. However, as time went on, he felt more for Gwen than just a physical attraction. I had scared him at first, but now he welcomed it. The Latino just hoped that when he told her it'd scare her away.

* * *

_Gwen was laying on one of the beach chairs at the resort, reading a book Noah had loaned her. It had been a week since she had gotten eliminated from the show, although she didn't mind it. The tension between Courtney and herself had been getting to be too much for her. Minutes later she heard footstep heading in her direction and then a figure stopped in front of her. Looking up she frowned at the person._

"_What do you want, Alejandro?" She asked him._

"_What? Can't a guy just come up and say hi to a lovely girl?"_

"_You've never spoken to me before."_

"_I never got the chance to."_

"_Oh. Well now you have. Bye." She said as she continued to read her book. She looked up to se he was still there._

"_Why are you still here?"_

"_I told you I'm not leaving until we get a chance to talk." The Latino told her. Gwen rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow._

"_Fine. What do you want to talk about?"_

"_You."_

"_Me?" The goth asked. "What about me?"_

"_Whatever you want to tell me." _

"_So then I'd tell you nothing. Because I don't like talking about myself." She got up from the chair and looked at him. "I'll see if I can find you someone to talk to you."_

_She turned to walk away but was picked up bridal style by Alejandro._

"_What do you think your doing? Put me down!" _

_Ignoring her he walked over to the edge of the pool and stopped. The Latino looked at Gwen and smiled._

"_Now either you agree to talk to me or you get thrown in." She glared at him. _

"_You wouldn't dare."_

"_Try me."_

"_It's not going to work. I don't want to talk to you."_

"_I hope you like cold pool water. And by the way, I think Owen went swimming earlier."_

"_Put me down."_

"_No_. _Don't say I didn't warn you." He then jumped into the pool with Gwen in his arms. He let her go as swam back to the edge of the pool to wait for her. Seconds later she was beside him and by the look on her face she was pissed._

"_What the hell?"_

"_You know you look hot when you're mad?"_

"_You force me into the pool against my will and all you can say is I'm hot when I'm mad?"_

"_Hey, I gave you a warning didn't I?"_

"_You are unbelievable."_

"_Thank you."_

"_That's it I'm out of here." Before she cold get out of the pool, Alejandro grabbed her hand spun he around and pushed his lips onto hers. Moments later they broke apart and looked at each other with wide eyes._

"_What just happened?" she asked him._

"_I think I kissed you. Wow." That was the beginning of the relationship._

_

* * *

_Without warning he pulled her close and pressed their lips together. Hands were everywhere, undressing each other and lips kissing at exposed skin. They were soon half naked. Gwen kissed him deeply.

"There's something I have to tell you." Alejandro muttered between the kiss. Gwen pulled away and rested her forehead on his.

"Please, don't say it."

"No I'm going to say it. I love you."

"No you don't." She replied.

He kissed her forehead.

"Gwen," he said seriously, "listen muñeca, if I didn't love you do you think I would have stuck around this long? It's been over a year. That's why I haven't ended it, because I don't want to. None of my other relationships have lasted as long as this one. Tell me you don't feel the same."

"I can't tell you that. I'd be lying."

He pulled her into an embrace. However the moment was short lived, because they had forgotten to lock the door. Geoff walked in and they all froze. They stared at each other for what seemed hours. Gwen, face pink from embarrassment, hid her face in Alejandro's chest. Alejandro looked at the party boy, who was red in the face, wide eyed.

"Sorry!," The party boy managed to say, "I didn't see anything! Bye." And he closed the door behind him. The latino let out a sigh. Gwen looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, that was embarrassing."

"Yes it was. But it looks like our relationship is blown."

"Oh well. Since its going to be out in the open, where were we?" She asked.

"Should we lock the door?"

"No. If someone comes in then, oh well. Besides, they need to learn to knock."

"Que mala."

"That's why you love me."

Smiling he captured her lips in his again.

* * *

Note-That's the end. Anyway to anyone who reads this tell me what you think. I know it's not that good.


End file.
